Fear of Being Alone (Part Three)
by WritingBlock
Summary: Remus gets his Hogwarts letter and is excited by the thought of being normal. However, his Alpha has another idea.


_Part One: (fanfiction . net s/12144981/1/Fear-of-Being-Alone-Part-One )_ _by_ _Tee  
Part Two: __(_ _fanfiction . net s/11663243/94/You-Me-Him-Her_ _) by Wolf_

 _Write about a person leaving a group for personal reasons. **Flying Class Assignment #5**_  
 _She smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind the young girl's ear. **Quidditch Pitch**_

 _ **Word Count:** 1,004 without A/N_

* * *

Remus lay on his floor, enjoying the cool wood against his bare stomach as he read A Midsummer Night's Dream. He turned the page and paused as muffled voices sounded from below; Jean and Alexander were fighting again. The couple was always arguing, ever since they moved from being friends to being lovers. (It was funny, the pretended to not be together while forgetting that Remus can smell one on the other.) The blond sighed and rolled over, letting the barrier he had on his senses drop.

"We need to let him read it Alexander! We don't have a right to hide this from him!" Jean's voice was shrill, and he could hear her pacing around below.

"It's not our choice! Zul is the aloha, and he doesn't want Remus going to Hogwarts. He gave me an order, gave us an order, and there's nothing we can do about." Remus' mouth dropped open as Alexander finished speaking. Footsteps sounded for a couple seconds, and then Jean was speaking again.

"I know." A sigh spread through the house. "Let's go for a walk, we'll deal with the letter when we get back, alright?"

Alexander let out a grunt and both adult wolves were gone in the next minute.

Remus sat up slowly, his heart racing as his mind worked double-time. A face flashed across his vision; messy black hair, thin wire glasses, a crooked grin, and dark brown eyes. With it came a sentence that stole the breath from his lungs.

"Maybe we'll see each other at Hogwarts."

And then his body was moving without his consent, slipping and sliding over the hard wood floor and stumbling down the stairs. Once he was on the ground floor, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, allowing the different scents of the house to fill his entire being. He could smell the vanilla perfume that Jean wore, the burnt wood and thyme of Alexander, his own scent of sandalwood and chocolate, dust, week old socks under the couch, and-

There was the scent of lemons coming from a drawer in the study.

The werewolf hurried down the hall and to the left, stopping in front of a large brown door. He was forbidden from entering this room, but right now he didn't care if he was punished; this was his chance at being normal. The door let out a tiny squeak as it swung on its hinges, and Remus ignored it in order to walk over to the desk and pull open the top drawer. Sitting in the middle of the cluster of quills, ink bottles, and paperclips was a think letter addressed to him.

In no time at all, the letter was cracked open and Remus was sitting in the large swivel chair as he read about the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was as he was reading the list of supplies that a large scarred hand reached out and ripped it from him. The blond jumped up, his mouth open in a protest, when the other hand reached out and slapped him. Pain flared through his face as he landed sprawled in the chair and when the spots disappeared from his vision it was to find Zul standing there, fury etched across his features.

Remus stared up in fear, his golden eyes meeting a sharp blue. The tall man crossed his arms and then growled, the sound causing Remus to fall to his knees, head tilted down so as to offer the back of his neck to the man.

"What. Were. You. Doing." Zul eyed the pup in front of him, panic gripping his heart. Remus had been so tiny when he joined the pack, and every moon since he came here he had transformed with the pup. He knew what the Hogwarts letter was, and he knew what would happen to him if the students in the school found out what he was. That was why he had ordered the two nitwits to not say anything to Remus and to destroy the letter he was holding in his hand.

"Answer me, Pup." The nickname gave Remus hope, and he raised his head, eyes focused on the lunar tattoo on the mans right arm.

"I heard Jean and Alexander arguing and they brought up Hogwarts. A couple years ago I met a boy and he told me that we might meet at Hogwarts one day. I just-" Remus stumbled here, not wanting to offend his Alpha with the words he was about to speak. "I wanted to see if I could be normal, human."

Zul stared at the boy, his heart dropping at the words. He knew that what he was about to do would ruin the fragile relationship they had formed over the past six years. The red head hardened his resolve and held the letter between both hands.

"Remus, look at me." The words were spoken as the Alpha. "You will not be going to Hogwarts. You are a wolf and that place is for wizards. They would kill you." And then he ripped the letter in half. Zul sighed inwardly as the boy flinched back, tears in his eyes. "Now go to your room, and don't come out until Alexander gets back. I will know if you disobey me."

Remus stayed in his room all night, his thoughts revolving around that paper that had been torn and thrown away like garbage. It should've been his choice, his decision. This was his life after all; what right did they have to take this away from him? Those thoughts filled his head all night, and when the sun began to rise, he made his decision. He wanted to be normal, wanted to experience it at least once. And the only way to do that, the only way for him to be happy, was to go to Hogwarts.

He would leave tonight, the night of the full moon.


End file.
